A Pirate story
by snow-angel222
Summary: Jack's gone missing, who will his sister and her first mate get to help, none other than Will Turner. Please r&r, really bad summary


Chapter 1  
  
Will Turner sighed as he poured the metal in a mold to form a high quality sword. He had been very depressed lately.  
  
He had brown hair with blond highlights and brown eyes. His hands worked with speed and skill. He worked as a blacksmith in Port Royal, in the Caribbean.  
  
Will had just recently been on a wild ride to save the former Elizabeth Swann from the evil depths of Captain Barbossa, the previous captain of the Black Pearl.  
  
With the help of Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew from Tortuga he saved Elizabeth and broke the curse of the Black Pearl. At the end of it all Jack escaped from the gallows and Will got Elizabeth. They were together happily for three months until her father became ill. Elizabeth stayed at his side and before he died he said he was sorry Elizabeth didn't marry Norrington, then died.  
  
Elizabeth wept through the whole nights and in the morning came to a hard but right decision. She broke it off with Will and returned to Norrington's side.  
  
Will had been apart from her for two weeks and was steadily becoming more depressed.  
  
Will took a deep breath as he left the mold to dry and moved on to weld a handle to a different blade. He worked diligently and quietly deep in thought.  
  
*********************  
  
"Prepare to drop the anchor! We make port here for the night. I have business at shore!" yelled Captain Leatherskin.  
  
She had dirty blond hair with braids in the front of her hair. She had brown eyes and the only make-up she wore was kohl and she wore a red bandana.  
  
"Lexi, are you sure about this?" asked Liz, or Lazyjacks, her first mate.  
  
"Positive. I have to get Will to help me find him. He's my brother and I couldn't find him so Will will have to help me" Lexi reassured her. Liz really didn't agree with Captain Leathskin's idea but she wasn't the captain.  
  
"I'm leaving Paula in charge. I expect the Horizon to be in one piece when I get back!" ordered Lexi.  
  
The Horizon was the name of the ship, her ship. The Horizon was the companion to the Black pearl. Leathskin's crew scurried around the Horizon as Lexi and Liz prepared to depart. Finally Liz and Lexi got a rowboat and started to shore.  
  
*********************  
  
Will went to check on the mold when he heard something bump into the wall and a sharp intake of breath. He quietly picked up a sword and turned around.  
  
Will slowly walked around the room in the dark. Suddenly he heard the rustle of footsteps and swung around. But instead of hearing the sound of metal hitting flesh he heard the clang of metal against metal. This started Will and he stepped back. He heard the footsteps moving and he moved with them, then the clang of swords. This went on for another minute then he stepped into the light.  
  
Will saw a vaguely familiar face then gasped. The light reveled a face with brown eyes and kohl and the start of a red bandana.  
  
"Jack!" gasped Will.  
  
"Not quite but close enough" said the voice. It was a sweet voice and the light reveled a woman with blond hair, she was gorgeous.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Will  
  
"Are you frightened?" the woman asked.  
  
"No" he answered and darted his sword at her. The woman defended herself with ease. "What do you want of me?" Will asked.  
  
"I do not mean to fight you, I need to speak with you" the voice said.  
  
"Can we have a truce?" Will asked. The voice hesitated then shook his hand. Will grabbed her arm and inspected it.  
  
"You're a pirate!" gasped Will.  
  
"Good find mate, and so be you" the woman said.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"We need to talk' she inquired. Will nodded and together they went to Will's house next door.  
  
Will noticed her walk was very laid back very like another certain Pirate he knew. She had a deceitful air about her but not in a bad way. Will stopped at his house and faced her.  
  
"You need to promise me you won't try anything while we're talking" Will ordered and held out his hand. The woman took it. Will pulled her sleeve up again to find a tattoo and to see a bird in flight over a sea. Will's eyes widened and he let go. The woman smiled a familiar smile and they went inside.  
  
"Alright, first of all what's your name and why are you here?" Will asked as they sat down.  
  
"That is where my tale begins" she started. "Lexi Sparrow, or Captain Leatherskin. I am captain of the ship called the Horizon. You may have heard of it mate" Lexi started.  
  
"The Horizon! That's the biggest pirate threat on the shores of Europe!" Will awed.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"But you're name Sparrow. Do you know Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl?" rushed Will.  
  
" I knew him. The Horizon is the companion to the Black Pearl, but we sail under the Pearl's colors" Lexi said.  
  
"But what of Jack Sparrow?" pressed Will.  
  
"Captain jack Sparrow and I knew him. He's me brother. He's 8 years older than me. Six years ago we sailed together, until we split up. The British started hunting us, looking for the trails of our boats, ships sorry. So we thought it better to split apart. Last time I saw him was 5 years ago" Leatherskin explained.  
  
"So, what brings you here Sparrow, when you could be out with Jack?" Will asked.  
  
"I tried. Look boy this is going to be hard but you've got to know. Jack's ship hasn't been seen in two months. I've been looking for him for weeks but haven't found anything. His ship just suddenly disappeared with his crew. I tried looking for him but I failed, so now you have to help me. I don't know what he would be after, but he's gone" Lexi explained.  
  
"He's not, dead, is he?" fearfully asked Will. Lexi grinned Jack's trademark grin, it must run in the family, thought Will.  
  
"Nah, Jack's too tough. No I recon he's out there somewhere" Lexi said.  
  
"So, you want me to come with you to find him" Will stated.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"When do we leave?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow before dawn. Can't get caught!" Leatherskin said.  
  
"But I need to pack a few things! It's not enough time!" cried Will.  
  
"Lazyjacks, come here," ordered Lexi. Liz stepped out of the shadows and Will gasped. Lazyjacks had brown hair and green eyes. She had fair skin and wore a blue bandana.  
  
"Will, this be Liz Jacobs, or Lazyjacks. She's my first mate and one of my best friends. Lazyjacks, this be Will Turner, Bootstrap's son" introduced Leatherskin.  
  
Will gaped at the two female pirates standing in front of him. If there was a heaven, then this would be it. Before him were two of the most beautiful pirates, women, even he ever laid eyes on.  
  
Lazyjacks watched Will stare at them in thought.  
  
"Well, how you doing lad? The Captain here's told me plenty of stories about ye and Jack" Liz said and she held out her hand. Will took it and shook it. The silence was killing Lexi and she spoke.  
  
"Lazyjacks, yer to help Will gather his things up and I'll just, prepare, for our departure." Leatherskin said and she walk away fingering something in her hand.  
  
Lazyjacks and Will worked in silence for a while.  
  
"Did you know Jack well?" Will asked finally.  
  
"Aye, he's a good man, good pirate," Liz replied shortly.  
  
"How come he never mentioned he had a sister?" Will asked.  
  
"As you know Jack plays things close to him now. He and Lexi were very close. When they sailed together was probably some of the happiest years of their life. But when they split apart things were different. Lexi was on her own and things just weren't as fun for her. Then when they got together the next year Lexi came back with a new heart. She put her whole spirit into pirating.  
  
But there was something different about her. She played things closer to herself. I haven't yet found out why but I know that one day I will find out," Lazyjacks explained. Will watched her as she spoke, she was beautiful. When she finished Will mentally shook his head.  
  
"So Jack and Lexi were close?" Will asked not thinking.  
  
"Aye it's very sad how close they were. Now that he's missing Lexi's started losing hope. She really does need your help. We all do, we want the Captain back" said Lexi. Will nodded and closed his bag. Together they headed back into the kitchen looking for Lexi.  
  
"Captain?" Lazyjacks called.  
  
Lexi jumped when she heard her name. She quickly stood up and threw her hands into her pockets. She slowly walked back inside the small house to Liz and Will.  
  
"Aye?" she said.  
  
"I need to go and grab my sword and we can be off" Will said. Leatherskin nodded and they headed to the blacksmith. Will opened the door, grabbed an axe and sword, and left. They tiptoed towards the shore where the rowboat was. Just as they reached the shore a huge pack of soldiers ran past. Lexi, Liz, and Will ducked behind a tree. They heard shouts coming for the fort.  
  
"Commodore, pirates!" panted Gillete.  
  
"The blasted Jack Sparrow!" thundered Norrington.  
  
"No sir, Sparrow and his crew have gone missing with the Black Pearl. It's another ship. It's red with black sails," described Gillete. Norrington gasped.  
  
"The Horizon" he muttered.  
  
"The Horizon!" said Gillete in a terrified voice. "You mean that is the red ship that haunts the shores of Europe?"  
  
"Yes, the Horizon is the companion to the Black pearl. They sailed together 6 years ago." The Commodore explained. "Sparrow's here, I know it," whispered Norrington.  
  
"No sir, Sparrow's missing. I just told you that-" Gillete started.  
  
"I know JACK Sparrow is missing!" hissed Norrington.  
  
"But LEXI Sparrow, or Captain Leatherskin, has got to be here" he finished.  
  
"Sparrow has a sister?" said Gillete with a confused face.  
  
"Sh, we don't need everyone else to know or they'll panic. We need to find her quickly!" ordered Norrington.  
  
"Blast Paula!" cursed Lexi. "She brought the ship over! Will, run back to the blacksmith. I'm sure they'll come looking for you. Me and Lazyjacks will find a place to hide," ordered Lexi.  
  
"Come, I'll hide you in the blacksmith shop-"  
  
"No, we'll hide ourselves" Leatherskin warned. Will nodded and sprinted off.  
  
"So, where do you suppose we hide Cap'ain?" Lazyjacks asked.  
  
"No clue, somewhere away from the Commodore" said Leatherskin.  
  
"Oh rights, well may I suggest under those rowboats?" Lazyjacks asked.  
  
"That would be a good plan, except they're going to need those to get to the Horizon. No, we'll have to just sneak around. The first chance you get go to the Horizon and get the blasted out of here. They blew our cover here!" growled Leatherskin. Lazyjacks nodded and they split apart.  
  
Lexi ran towards the Dauntless dock. When she got there she heard the talk of soldiers.  
  
"They say a Sparrow's here again," one said.  
  
"No, he can't be. He's gone missing."  
  
"Not Jack Sparrow, Lexi Sparrow. Captain of the Horizon," the first one said.  
  
"Oh, so that's who we're looking for. Does she look like Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Well she is his sister. They said she has brown eyes with kohl around them. She had golden blond hair with braids in the front. She also sometimes wears a red bandana. Most say it's a shame she's a pirate. Her beauty immediately stuns any man who lays eyes on here. If she weren't a pirate she'd have men line up for miles. So if you see her don't fall for her trick" the first one explained.  
  
"But what about her first mate?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"They say she's almost as pretty as Sparrow. Her name's Liz Jacobs, or Lazyjacks. She's got green eyes and chocolate brown hair. She's got fair skin and usually wears a navy blue bandana. Between the two they make up every man's dream heaven" said the second.  
  
"Well if you see either of them, don't fall for it," ordered the first. The two then hurried away.  
  
"Shoot!" muttered Lexi.  
  
*********************  
  
Liz snaked her way to the main dock. She was sure the Horizon was heading this way. Then she turned around to see a soldier grinning at her.  
  
"My lady, what brings you to me, when you could have any man you want? I am pleased that you've picked me though," he said.  
  
Then he stepped towards her and kissed her. Liz tried to pull away but he was holding her too hard. Finally he loosened his grip and she pushed him away.  
  
"Wretch!" she yelled.  
  
"Come back!" he pleaded. Liz then pivoted around and ran. The soldier ran after her yelling at her to come back.  
  
Liz quickened her pace and took a sharp turn down an alley. She saw the soldier run past her and she sighed. She turned to leave when she saw four men grinning at her. Liz sighed and pulled out her sword.  
  
"I don't have time for this" Liz muttered. "Alright, I don't want to fight you. But if you're going to try and put on a show then I'll have to resort to that" Liz said. The men just continued grinning and pulled out their own swords. Liz sighed and got ready. "Guess it's time to fight" she said.  
  
Liz sighed and darted her sword at them. She twisted and turned dodging all the blows at her. She then spun around taking stabs at them. She went on for what seemed like hours but was only 50 minutes. She then steadily became more and more tired. Her speed and cunning moves slowed down. Exhaustion finally took Liz over and she started to fall. Right before she fell to the ground and fainted she saw a bright outline of a man with brown hair and a small goatee. Then she finally strayed out of all thoughts and fainted.  
  
*********************  
  
"Look, it's Sparrow!" a young soldier yelled. Norrington spun around quickly to see the soldier pointed to a blur of red and blond.  
  
"Seize her!" he yelled and the men ran after her.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no, not good!" said Lexi. She quickened her pace. As she turned back she saw all the men running after her with lovesick faces. Lexi picked up her pace more and turned into an alley. What she saw totally stunned her.  
  
Liz was lying on the ground breathing lightly. Then she saw four men taking on Will. She heard a man creep up behind her. Lexi quickly unsheathed her sword and swung it at the man. He blocked it and sent a blow at her. Lexi continued to fight various men until she made it over to will.  
  
"So, what happened to Lazyjacks here?" she asked. Will dodged a blow then answered.  
  
"She was fighting these four goons for 50 minutes nonstop. I came just in time to see her hit exhaustion or faint. I've been fighting with them ever since. At least until you came along," Will explained.  
  
"Oh well, thanks for helping her. Liz is a strong pirate. She fights hard until she can't fight anymore. But until then she's even better than some pirate men," Lexi said. Will took a violent stab at one of the men and then nodded. This went on for another 10 minutes.  
  
"Look Will, we've got to get out of here. Unless we want to have bloodshed I suggest we find a way out" Lexi said.  
  
"Um okay. I'll drag Liz back to my house. Do you want to come too?" he asked.  
  
"No, I have a better idea. You take Liz and keep watch by the harbor. If you see something that's a signal then bring Liz and come. In the mean time try to wake Lazyjacks up. I'll see you in a bit, bye" Lexi said and she ran.  
  
The men forgot about Will and ran after Lexi caught under her spell. Lexi ran hard for 10 minutes until she reached the dock of the Dauntless. The men stopped and turned back disappointed. Lexi turned around and wished she hadn't. Behind her were the Commodore and 10 other men. Lexi backed away slowly then ran for her life.  
  
Will looked out his window carefully. He saw 20 men chasing a pretty blond. Will gazed at the women until he realized it was Sparrow.  
  
"Damn!" he yelled.  
  
Liz's eyes snapped open. She jumped up and went to look for Will. She found him pacing around the living room muttering to himself.  
  
"Will, WILL!" Liz called. He stopped pacing and looked at her with a peculiar face. "Will, what's wrong?"  
  
"Lexi, she's being chased by 20 of Norrington's men" Will sighed. Liz laughed.  
  
"And. what's your point? Soldiers are always chasing Lexi. But has she ever been seriously caught and never escaped easily?"  
  
"You don't understand. The Commodore's been obsessed with ridding the Caribbean of pirates for almost 10 years. His one weak point was Jack, until he disappeared. Then he got crazy again. If he catches Lexi, she'll be dead by nightfall" Will explained. Liz gasped.  
  
"Well, can't we go out there and save her?" protested Liz.  
  
"No, Norrington will just throw you in with her and maybe even me. NO, we must wait it out. We might be able to save her before fate does," Will said.  
  
Liz sighed and paced around the room waiting. Will smiled at her. Liz paced twirling her hair with one hand and biting her nails on the other. It continued like this in silence until she looked up. She saw Will smiling at her. She smiled and continued pacing.  
  
*********************  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no, not good!" panted Lexi. The Commodore's 20 men were still following her, some of them even with lovesick faces. Lexi groaned, she hated attracting every guy, it always blew her cover.  
  
She quickened her pace and turned down an alley. Apparently the men were prepared for this and followed her. When she turned to look in front of her she stopped dead. In front of her, smiling triumphantly armed with 10 strong was Norrington.  
  
"Lexi Sparrow you are surrounded and under arrest" he announced. Lexi smiled boldly. Norrington signaled to a particularly big man next to him and stepped forward. The man grabbed Lexi's wrists and clapped irons on her wrists. Lexi smiled her trademark smile as he closed them.  
  
"Finally!" she said and threw the chain around Norrington's neck. All 30 men moved towards them but Norrington yelled at them to freeze.  
  
"Norrington is it?" she asked.  
  
"Commodore Norrington to you Sparrow" he growled.  
  
"Yes Commodore, let me go and all shall be freed" she smirked.  
  
"Oh really, and what is it you plan to do to me? Hold a gun to my head and ask for your effects? Sorry but your brother already used that trick, he really wouldn't shoot Elizabeth" Norrington spat. Elizabeth pushed through the crowd to see Norrington trapped by Lexi Sparrow.  
  
"Commodore!" shrieked Elizabeth.  
  
"Don't move" Norrington ordered. Lexi turned to see Elizabeth looking frightened.  
  
"Oh good, you've come to join us" Lexi said. Elizabeth glared at her and Lexi smirked.  
  
"So what are you going to Sparrow? Hold a gun to my head?"  
  
"No, I'm going to ask you to free me" she laughed.  
  
"No," he growled.  
  
"Alright" she said and leaned forward. "I hate to do this!" she thought. "Will you if I give myself to you?" she asked seductively. Norrington just glared harder.  
  
Lexi smirked and kissed him. She kissed him forcefully. Norrington stood there totally stunned. One of the most infamous and beautiful pirates ever had run out of all ideas and had to resort to kissing him. After a while he found he quite liked it. He started to fall under her spell and kissed her back hungrily.  
  
Lexi laughed crazily in her head. He was too easy! She leaned in more and deepened their "kiss." Norrington kissed her back dumbfounded, oblivious to everyone.  
  
"Commodore!" yelled Elizabeth. Behind him and he came back to earth with an unpleasant drop.  
  
"What does she want? Can't she see I'm busy?" he first thought. Then he realized that he had just kissed Lexi Sparrow and Elizabeth, his fiancée, had seen it. He pushed Lexi away.  
  
Lexi licked her lips and smiled. He looked to see Elizabeth's face streaked with tears.  
  
"So what do you say Commodore?" she breathed, trying to milk the situation for all she had. For a second it looked as if he wanted to say yes and free her. But then a second later he was glaring at her.  
  
"No!" he growled again. Elizabeth looked up startled. She looked at Norrington's resolved face and smiled through her tears.  
  
"You sure?" she said pulling out her gun. Norrington laughed.  
  
"Going to shoot me Sparrow? Pick up your wretched brother's trick?" she smirked. Lexi smiled and pulled the gun towards him.  
  
Elizabeth laughed along with Norrington and the other men. She knew she wouldn't shoot. Lexi then twisted her arm around and pointed the gun at Elizabeth. The laughing immediately stopped and everyone froze. Elizabeth looked positively paralyzed with fear. All the men pointed their guns at Lexi.  
  
"Don't shoot!" stuttered Elizabeth. She feared that they might miss and hit the Commodore or that Sparrow would run.  
  
"Name your terms Sparrow," said Norrington as calmly as possible.  
  
"That you free me."  
  
"Yes we know that one, anything else?"  
  
"You" she said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but we will not free you and you may certainly not have me," said the Commodore.  
  
"Very well, but I don't think you want to sacrifice your bonnie lass do ya?" Lexi smirked. She set the trigger and everyone took a sharp breath. Lexi laughed at the silence. "Scared Commodore? It's between me and your pretty girl, Elizabeth is it?"  
  
"It's Miss Swann" she glared.  
  
"Yes of course Miss Swann. Well your life is on the line so you might want to make up your mind" Lexi explained. Elizabeth kept glaring but behind her glare she saw raw fear. "Scared Miss Swann? Afraid that maybe I'm not enough like Captain Jack? That I might just actually pull the trigger?" said Lexi in a drawing voice.  
  
She had given up glaring and Elizabeth wore her fear plain on her face. The Commodore's heart beat quickly as Elizabeth melted under the pressure. Lexi saw clearly that Elizabeth was too scared to talk and turned to Norrington. "Well your fiancée is too scared to speak so it's your decision. Free me and keep her or keep me and I shoot," Lexi said. Norrington weighted his chances, either way he would lose. Then he looked at Lexi and saw deceit flash through her eyes.  
  
"No" he said boldly. Lexi laughed.  
  
"I'm sure it was fun while it lasted" she said. Then she leaned in and kissed him hungrily. Norrington closed his eyes lazily. Then Lexi pulled away, pointed the gun towards Elizabeth then shot at the sky. The bullet flew up to the blue sky. Norrington smirked.  
  
"Couldn't even shoot her, could you?" he said. Lexi gave him her trademark smile then hit him on the head with the gun. He slipped out of the chains and feel to the ground. Everyone moved to Norrington and Lexi ran.  
  
*********************  
  
Will heard a gun shot and ran to the window closely followed by Liz. He heard some shouts coming from the alley and closed his eyes.  
  
"Will don't assume anything. Lexi wouldn't get herself shot. Just wait" Liz smoothed.  
  
"I'm going to the shop, I need to take my mind off things" Will said and he left. Liz sat on the couch in thought.  
  
"Hello Tom, I'll upstairs if you need me," said Will nodding to Mr. Brown's new apprentice. Tom was a young boy with sandy colored hair and continued to sharpen the sword he was working on.  
  
*********************  
  
Lexi pushed open the door to the blacksmith. She saw the room was fairly light, with a fire cracking merrily in the corner.  
  
"Will!" she whispered. She got no answer and called louder. "WILL!" The silence was warning her and she slowly unsheathed her sword. She had been caught in this situation too many times. She heard slow footsteps and swung her sword.  
  
It hit metal and she turned to see a sandy haired boy around the age of 13.  
  
"Boy, where be Will Turner?" she asked.  
  
"What do you want with him?" he asked.  
  
"To speak to him," she said.  
  
"Well, Mr. Turner doesn't make familiarity with pirates. You clearly are a pirate" boldly said the boy.  
  
"What's you're name lad?" she asked.  
  
"Tom Grievin. I'm Mr. Brown's apprentice," he said.  
  
"Well Tom, I really need to speak with Will" Lexi said.  
  
"And I'm sure Mr. Turner doesn't speak to pirates. You'll have to kill me to get to him," Tom said.  
  
"I don't want to fight you boy. Just tell where Will is and you shall go free" Tom shook his hand and pointed his sword at her. Lexis sighed and their swords darted at each other. Lexi quickly found out that this kid, Tom, was no joke.  
  
"Well boy, you're form's excellent and your footworks fantastic. But why does a mere 13 year old boy concern himself with being such a good swordsmen?" Lexi asked.  
  
"I'm good because I practice 4 hours a day. And I concern myself with being a swordsman." Tom took a vicious slash at Lexi. "I've heard about Mr. Turner's stories. How he met Mr. Sparrow in here and they fought each other. If Will wasn't good Sparrow could have killed him" Tom said.  
  
"Really, and you think that Jack couldn't have killed him?" Lexi said in a slow bored voice.  
  
"I don't know but he didn't" Tom growled. Lexi laughed "Yes Jack liked sword fighting, but killed only when he had to."  
  
"How do you know so much about Mr. Sparrow? And you look an awful lot like him" Tom said. Lexi gave him her and Jack's trademark smile. Tom gasped and backed away from her.  
  
"You mean you've never heard of me, the Horizon?" she smirked.  
  
"You, you're Lexi Sparrow, Captain of the Horizon. That means you're Jack's sister and. you've come to finish Mr. Turner off!" he shrieked. Lexi grinned again.  
  
"You're a smart boy, but just can't nail me quite right. I'm here to talk to Will. See boy, just talk to him," Lexi said. The boy glared at her and they started to fight again. Their swords darted and clashed at each other. They made that metal on metal sound, how Lexi loved that sound.  
  
*********************  
  
Will finished molding his blade when he heard something come from downstairs. He heard a laugh, a shriek and then the clang of metal.  
  
"Damn it Tom!" cursed Will. He dropped the blade and rushed down the stairs. He saw Tom fighting Lexi vigorously and she easily blocking his blows.  
  
"Tom, what are you doing?" asked Will. Tom turned to see Will on the steps looking at him in disbelief.  
  
"I, well sir, Mrs. Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Sparrow" interrupted Lexi.  
  
"Captain Sparrow here came into the shop looking for you. I have no clue what a pirates would want with you, a good respectable man. I didn't believe her and then we became engaged in a fair fights," Tom said.  
  
"Actually Tom, it wasn't a fair fight because Sparrow here is twice your age, size, and skill. You've never really seen her fight, and it's sheer brilliant light speed. But she knew to go easy on you. But why didn't you just come and get me if." Lexi shook her head frantically. No one was supposed to know that Lexi and Will were friends. "A dangerous pirate like Sparrow was here. It would have been safer that way. You're still young" Will lied. Tom dropped his head and turned back to his work. "Sparrow follow me" Will ordered.  
  
She nodded and walked past him to go upstairs. As she passed him she grazed his side with her shoulder. Will felt a warm pleasant feeling shooting up his spine making the hairs on his neck stand up. Will shook away the feeling and followed Lexi up the stairs.  
  
"So, how'd you get away from Norrington's goons?" Will asked.  
  
"Ran into Norrington himself, tried to persuade him by kissing him, pointed a gun at Elizabeth, shot the bullet in the air, hit Norrington with the gun and ran away" Lexi rushed.  
  
Will's voice was caught in his throat. Lexi had kissed Norrington. That surprised him. But she had threatened Elizabeth. Anger welled up in Will. He turned to Lexi, his eyes on fire with anger. Lexi gasped and backed away.  
  
"Shit, I threatened Elizabeth" Lexi thought. Will advanced on her. She backed away more. Will was slowly closing the gap between them. When he was 2 feet away Lexi whisked out her sword and pointed it at Will. Will jumped back and looked at Lexi frightened. He didn't know what had come over him.  
  
"I'm sorry Lexi" Will said taking deep breathes to calm himself down. Lexi nodded and sheathed her sword.  
  
"Yes well, don't do it again mate" Lexi said. She looked around the room to see tons of swords and axes lining the walls and ceiling. "You made all these?" Lexi gasped. Will nodded as Lexi pulled out a beautiful sword. "May I?" she asked.  
  
Will nodded and Lexi began to swing the sword around but not easily. "Blasted Will, can you cut these stupid irons off?" Will nodded and easily sliced them off. Lexi then began to swing it around. She turned around quickly but Will stopped her blow with a sword. Lexi smiled and they began to fights.  
  
It was so much more intense then any other fight she'd yet to be in recently. They swung at each other at lightening speed trying their best to win the fight. Both Will and Lexi were excellent at sword fighting and the competition was tough. You could barely see their swords except for silver blurs because they were so fast.  
  
Tom ran up the stairs two at a time. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Sparrow and Mr. Turner fighting. He was utterly amazed at the speed of them. He could barely make out who's sword was who's. Tom watched in awe for a few minutes then went back downstairs, forgetting what he needed. Finally Lexi knocked Will's sword out of his hands and he threw up his hands in surrender. Lexi smiled.  
  
"This is a good sword. It's one of the best I've seen. And I thought mine was good" Lexi said.  
  
"Yes, the new Governor requested that I make it for him to give to the Commodore at Elizabeth and Commodore's wedding" Will said.  
  
"Oh well, he should be honored to have such a good sword" Lexi said. She flipped the sword and placed it on the wall.  
  
Then they heard a bang come from downstairs. "Tom" Will said and Lexi laughed. Will found her laugh very light and carefree, he liked it.  
  
"I don't know what I'm saying" though Will. All was silent until they heard the sound of many footsteps. Lexi look frantically at Will. He just looked back with a pained face.  
  
"Miss Sparrow we meet again" smiled the Commodore. Lexi gasped, he woke up early.  
  
"It's Captain Sparrow. Miss Sparrow sounds so. decent" Lexi corrected. Commodore smiled.  
  
"Very well. We though you'd be behind this. If you want to keep things secret I suggest you keep them form Mr. Grievin here" Norrington said and his right man shook Tom by the ear. Tom was begging Will with all this might through his eyes. Will closed his eyes and a man to Norrington's left clamped iron on Lexi's wrists again.  
  
"Now Sparrow, none of this gun stuff. The only person you'll even shoot is Mr. Turner and I highly down that. And Will, if I find you with a pirate again I'll have to hang you too. Now Sparrow come. I'm having a get together tomorrow. There's to be a great show, and you're the main act!" 


End file.
